Détruit en un jour
by Darkmoon Fleur
Summary: Harry s'aventure dans son propre côté obscur...avec des conséquences irréparables et terribles...Dark!Harry!Traduc. de Ruined in a day de Net Girl Enfin la suite !
1. Détruit en un jour

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà !! J'ai essayer de traduire une fic !!! Franchement je l'ai trouvée superbe !!!!!! Alors je veux vous en faire profiter !!!!!! L'histoire est peu commune !!! J'espère que vous allez aimer et que j'ai bien traduit !!!!!! Bonne lecture !!!!!

**Titre original :** Ruined in a Day

**Auteur:** Net Girl

**Traductrice :** Euh…ben moi !!lol

J'ai pas réussi à mettre un lien alors, je vais raccourcir l'adresse, vous écrivez ça à la suite de fanfiction.net/ dans la barre d'adresse : read.php?storyid=982805

J'espère que j'ai pas été trop confuse !!!lol

**Disclaimer **: Rien est à moi (sauf la traduc), les persos sont à J.K et la fic à Net Girl !!!! 

***************************************************************************

**Détruit en un jour (1ère partie)**

« Non ! »

Harry Potter se redressa précipitamment sur son lit, haletant bruyamment. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts mais le monde autour de lui était flou. Une main tâtonnant sur sa table de nuit pour trouver ses lunettes, pendant que l'autre ramenait de son front ses cheveux trempés de sueur en arrière. Inspirant et expirant lentement, il mit ses lunettes en place.

La chambre était vide. Tous les autres étaient réveillés et probablement en train de prendre le petit déjeuner, se préparant pour la journée de classe. Aujourd'hui était Halloween – le dernier que Harry passera à l'école de Poudlard pour sorciers et sorcières. C'était un jour dans l'année scolaire que presque tout le monde attendait avec impatience. Presque tout le monde. Pendant que les autres élèves profitaient de la somptueuse fête que l'on donnait pour la nuit d'Halloween, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au tragique anniversaire qui partageait ce jour.

Il ferma ses yeux tandis qu'il pressait sa main droite sur son front. Les cauchemars devenaient encore pires. Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal presque sans interruption depuis les deux dernières semaines. Ceci ne se passait seulement quand Voldemort préparait quelque chose. Une année scolaire ne serait pas complète sans lui.

Enlevant sa couverture, il sortit du lit et marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la commode, munie d'un miroir. Ses deux mains restaient sur la commode pour rester calme. Lentement, il leva la tête et fixa son reflet. Il ne se reconnaissait pratiquement pas.

Ces nuits de cauchemars agités avaient complètement modifié son apparence physique. Avec un début de larges cercles noirs en dessous des yeux, ses yeux eux-même étaient vides. En bref, on aurait dit qu'il avait été écrasé par un camion. Il ne pouvait plus le cacher plus longtemps à ses amis, et il n'avait pas l'intention de leur en parler, à moins qu'il en soit obligé. 

Il laissa sa tête se courber encore une fois, les yeux à demi-fermé, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Les cauchemars et tout ce qui lui passait par la tête depuis tout à l'heure étaient encore plus atroces que son apparence extérieure. Des cauchemars, qu'il ne pouvait décrire que comme des visions de l'Enfer, le torturaient.  Des massacres de tellement de personnes innocentes – Moldus et sorcier y compris – la peine affligée aux autres humains le troublait. Mais pas autant que comment il se sentait vis à vis de tout ça quand il y repensait.

Se désintéressant des cours des professeurs, Harry revisitait ses horreurs dans sa tête pendant les classes. Une partie de lui, une part qui devenait de plus en plus dominante ses dernières semaines, s'en fichait totalement. Les conséquences de ces atrocités perpétuées dans ces rêves, elles n'existaient tout simplement pas. Pas de conséquences. Pas de culpabilité. Pas le moindre intérêt pour aucun des deux.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent complètement. [Que m'arrive t-il ?] se demanda t-il. Ses muscles étaient tendus pendant un moment quand sa cicatrice le brûla soudainement. Il fit une grimace de douleur. [Est-ce que je deviens fou ? Est-ce que c'est le nouveau plan de Voldemort contre moi ? De me rendre malade ?]

Le son des voix des élèves attira son attention. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, observant anxieusement la porte, espérant qu'aucuns de ses camarades de chambre allait rentrer. Une minute passa. Personne ne vint. Il était encore seul. Il se relaxa.

Pas même Ron ou Hermione étaient au courant pour ses cauchemars. Il pensait que Ron allait suspecter quelque chose, mais son meilleur ami n'en avait pas mentionné un mot pendant qu'ils étaient réveillés. D'ordinaire, Ron s'occupait de ses propres affaires quand Harry était inquiet. D'ordinaire, Hermione, d'autre part, ne le faisait pas. Si elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle l'aurait déjà questionné à ce propos.

Quittant le miroir, il se prépara et s'habilla pour la journée de classe. S'il se cachait dans sa chambre, cela attirerait sans doute une attention non voulue sur lui. Il ferait comme hier et les jours d'avant il s'habillerait, irait en cours, et ne dirait pas un mot à qui que ce soit.

Une fois habillé, il ouvrit le tiroir qui contenait ses robes d'école. Sa main se gela à quelques centimètres de la robe noire, décorée avec l'emblème de Griffondor.

« Pas Serpentard, pas Serpentard, » murmura t-il, distraitement. C'était ce qu'il avait répété fermement quand McGonagall plaça le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête il y six ans.

'Tu serais parfait, tu sais, tout est ici dans ta tête.' Chuchota le Choixpeau dans son oreille comme réponse à ses supplications. 'Et Serpentard t'aidera sur la voix de la grandeur, il n'en fait aucun doute.'

Ses yeux restèrent captivés par le lion qui était sur le fond rouge et or. Ses parents étaient des Griffondors. Tout comme McGonagall et Dumbledore. Chaque personne qui était à Griffondor devenait un honorable sorcier ou sorcière. Certainement aucuns d'entre eux ne se seraient sentis comme Harry Potter se sentait sur ses cauchemars. Albus Dumbledore en serait complètement horrifié, il en était sûr.

Après, au plein milieu de ses réflexions, devant ses yeux – il n'était pas sûr si c'était réel ou seulement son imagination – le lion sur l'emblème de sa robe se transforma en un serpent argenté. Sa langue fourchue rentrait et sortait de sa bouche. Le rouge et or, aussi, se changea en de l'argent et du vert, couleurs de la Maison de Serpentard. 

« Harry…Potter… » chuchota une voix sifflante venant de quelque part autour de lui. L'œil du serpent brilla d'un rouge vif et augmenta d'intensité pendant que la voix appelant Harry devenait plus forte. Le résulta des deux l'hypnotisait. Il ne pouvait pas bouger un seul muscle seulement fixer le serpent devant lui.

[Il n'y a pas un seul sorcier ou sorcière, qui a mal tourné, qui n'était pas à Serpentard,] gronda la voix de Hagrid par-dessus l'appel des autres.

Soudainement, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et l'effraya. Le serpent aux yeux rouges s'évapora instantanément avec les armoiries de Serpentard, et redevint l'emblème de Griffondor. La voix était aussi partie.

Ron Weasley ne prêta aucune attention à Harry tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa propre garde de robe et commença à éparpiller ses affaires. Apparemment, il cherchait quelque chose. Quelques instants plus tard, il fit un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu es là ! » déclara t-il à l'objet qu'il avait trouvé. Il rayonna fièrement tandis qu'il tenait la broche que tous les préfets mettaient. « Je croyais t'avoir perdu. » Il épingla le bouton sur sa robe et ce fut là qu'il remarqua enfin Harry. « Salut . »

Harry resta immobile devant son tiroir ouvert, une main encore serrée sur la robe qu'il avait l'intention de prendre. Il n'avait pas pris une seule respiration depuis que Ron était entré dans la chambre. Est-ce que Ron avait entendu la voix ? Il n'en avait pas l'air. [Tout est dans ton esprit, Harry,] pensa t-il. [Ron ne l'a pas entendue parce que c'est dans ta tête.]

« Il était temps que tu te lèves, » continua Ron. Il tapota l'enseigne de préfet qui était maintenant en sécurité accrochée à sa robe, puis, regarda vers son ami. « Tu vas rater toute la fête. La dernière année ici, tu sais. Maman dit qu'il faut qu'elle soit inoubliable. » Sa bouche s'étira. « Enfin, quand elle l'avait dit à Fred et Georges, ils ont mis de la Pow-Pow poudre dans l'une des bouteilles de potions de Rogue. Tu t'souviens de ça Harry ? Ca devait être la première fois que Rogue a eu de la couleur sur sa figure. »

Harry ne répondit pas. A la place, il saisit sa robe du tiroir et la mit. De toutes les choses, Ron devrait laisser son satané emblème de préfet derrière lui. Ron était si fier de lui d'avoir eu cet honneur, qu'il avait dormi avec lui en dessous de son oreiller, pendant tout l'été avant la septième année.

Ron fronça les sourcils tandis que Harry mettait silencieusement sa robe. « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda t-il. Un sourcil se leva quand Harry le regarda. « Tu n'as jamais été si calme à moins qu'il y ait un problème, Harry. Quelque chose te dérange. »

« C'est Halloween, Ron, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien me tracasser ? » Une trace de sarcasme colorait la réponse de Harry, mais il doutait que Ron s'en soit rendu compte. Il aplatit rapidement ses cheveux avec ses mains, et décida que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir des cheveux bien coiffés, qui allait effacer tous ses autres ennuis. 

Ron regardait attentivement Harry quand il comprit enfin. Halloween. [Bien sûr! Comment puis-je être si stupide?] Une expression compatissante maintenant sur son visage, il s'excusa calmement. « Je suis désolé. J'avais oublié ce que ce jour représentait pour toi. » 

Harry évita les yeux de Ron, tandis qu'il marchait, sortant de leur chambre. « Pourquoi serais-tu désolé, Ron ? As-tu tué mes parents ? »

Le visage de Ron se teinta de confusion, puis, il rattrapa Harry. « Hé, attends une minute. » Il plaça une main sur l'épaule de Harry pour l'arrêter. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et c'est plus, que juste la date. »

Il fixa Ron pendant une minute. Ron avait lutté contre vent et marée pendant tout son temps à Poudlard. Depuis le temps, il avait bien vu de quoi Voldemort était capable, malgré cela il restait ami avec Harry. Tout comme Hermione Granger. Ne pouvaient-ils pas penser à eux même ? Ne réalisaient-ils donc pas, que toutes les personnes proches de Harry Potter avaient une tendance fâcheuse à se faire sauvagement assassiner ?

« Ron… » commença t-il lentement. Une pause. « T'es-tu…déjà demandé, si ça en valait la peine ? »

Ron cligna des yeux. « De quoi parles-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui en vaut la peine ? »

« Etre ce que nous sommes, je veux dire… » Il leva une main, et la passa inconsciemment sur l'emblème de Griffondor sur sa robe mais jamais il ne quitta Ron du regard. « T'es-tu déjà demandé si c'est nécessaire ? »

Cependant, Ron était encore complètement perdu. « Je ne te suis pas. Que pouvons-nous être, si ce n'est nous-mêmes ? »

La main de Harry se laissa tomber le long de son corps. Ce n'était pas une discussion à avoir avec Ron. Il ne comprendrait pas de toute façon. Personne ne le comprendrait – sauf peut-être Tom Jedusort.

« Laisse tomber, » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Allons juste manger. » Même s'il n'avait pas faim, Ron lui, l'était encore plus que d'habitude, et c'était le meilleur moyen de changer de sujet.

« D'accord. » Ron garda un œil sur Harry alors qu'il quittait la maison de Griffondor, et se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle où le reste des élèves se rassemblait pour le petit-déjeuner.

Harry paya peu d'attention à la discussion de Ron, tandis qu'il passait devant la table des Serpentards. Il garda ses yeux sur Draco Malfoy qui était accompagné, comme d'habitude, par Crabbe et Goyle. Presque tout le monde restait accroché aux paroles de la bouche du Serpentard aux cheveux lissés. Il n'y avait jamais véritablement pensé auparavant, mais Draco Malfoy était pratiquement toujours de bonne humeur. Toujours en train de rire avec ceux de sa maison, à moins que Harry ait fait quelque chose pour ruiner la journée de Draco. Et ces jours étaient peu nombreux et très écartés.

Draco finit son histoire et tout le monde autour de lui éclata bruyamment de rire. Malfoy rayonnait, plutôt content de la réaction de la foule. Puis, il se rendit compte que Harry le fixait intensément. Plaçant une main près de sa bouche, il s'approcha de ses camarades et dit quelque chose. Pendant tout ce temps, il ne quitta pas Harry des yeux. Ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'il s'asseyait de nouveau sur sa chaise à la fin, tous lancèrent un regard dangereux à Harry.

Imperturbable, Harry continuait à les fixer. Il semblait qu'être immoral était la meilleure façon de vivre. Draco faisait tout ce qu'il voulait, sans se soucier des conséquences, parce que, dans ce monde, elles n'existaient pas. Pas de conséquences, pas de culpabilité. La liberté. Il enviait Draco sur ce point. Il voulait cette liberté.

« Ron ? » La voix de Hermione Granger le ramena à la réalité. Les voix et l'effervescence du hall revenaient comme si quelqu'un avec appuyer sur le bouton de marche d'une radio. Ses réflexions sur Malfoy parties, il se joint à ses amis de la table de Griffondor.

« Tu l'as trouvé? » demanda Hermione à Ron, tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise à côté d'elle. Elle remarqua l'insigne de préfet sur sa robe avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. « Ah, je vois que oui ! Tu vois ? Ne t'ai-je pas dit qu'il serait à la dernière place où tu penserais à regarder ? Je pense que tu devrais m'écouter plus souvent. »

« Tu ne trouve pas qu'on t'écoute déjà suffisamment ? » répliqua Ron avec une expression blessée sur le visage. Il sauta quand Hermione lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. « Aïe ! »

Hermione sourit d'un air satisfait, quand Ron se baissa pour tenir sa jambe, puis, elle se tourna vers Harry. « Et il était temps que tu te lèves, Harry. J'étais sur le point de t'envoyer Dumbledore… » Elle s'arrêta en milieu de phrase, quand elle le regarda plus précisément. « Harry, tu as l'air horrible ! » s'exclama t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules avec insouciance. Il savait parfaitement de quoi il avait l'air, et il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour le lui faire remarquer. Jetant un coup d'œil furtif vers la table des Serpentard, il vit Malfoy au milieu d'une autre discussion, les mains bougeant tandis qu'il parlait à son public attentif.

Hermione refusa d'être ignorée. « Es-tu malade ? » insista t-elle, alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur la table. Ses yeux se plissèrent pendant qu'elle étudiait Harry. « Si tu l'es, tu ferais mieux d'aller chez Madame Pomfresh avant que ça ne se détériore, » conseilla t-elle. « J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire cette année, Harry, et je ne peux pas prendre sur mon temps pour t'aider à rattraper, si tu rates trop de cours… »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais malade, » répondit-il agressivement alors qu'il se tournait sur sa chaise. « Et je n'ai non plus pas besoin de ton aide pour rester au niveau, Hermione. Quelques fois, ce que l'on demande dans les cours, n'est pas dans les livres. » Il ne réalisa pas combien sa réponse était brutale, jusqu'à cas ce qu'il vit que tout le monde autour de lui le fixait. C'était facilement la chose la plus horrible qu'il ait dite à quelqu'un, de plus à Hermione. Il ne s'en souciait pas.

De l'autre côté de la table, une Hermione abasourdie fixait Harry. Ces mots la blessaient si profondément qu'elle ne pourrait l'admettre ses joues se chauffèrent d'embarras et de colère. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise, ce qu'il voulait dire par-là, pour la dernière partie de sa phrase. Il l'avait dit trop clairement.

« Bon, d'accord, » commença t-elle tendue. Elle empila bruyamment ses livres et se leva. « Si c'est comme ça que tu te sens envers moi, Harry, je ne te manquerais pas si je pars. » Tournant sèchement les talons, elle alla à l'autre bout de la table pour s'asseoir avec Neville Longdubat et Seamus Finnigan.

Ron regarda Hermione par-dessus Harry. Il ne croyait pas ce qui venait juste de se passer… Il fixa Harry bouche-bée, les yeux grands ouverts. Vrai, Hermione l'irritait aussi, mais jamais au grand jamais, il lui aurait parlé de la sorte, et certainement pas devant l'école toute entière.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? » demanda t-il.

Harry lui tourna le dos, ignorant la question. Il vit que plusieurs Griffondors et quelques Poufsoufle, qui les écoutaient attentivement, le regardait abasourdis. Il prétendit de ne pas les avoir remarqué pendant tout le reste du petit-déjeuner.   

De temps à autres, Ron lançait à Harry un regard énervé, pour son comportement envers Hermione, mais aussi un regard inquiet. Harry avait montré un intérêt malsain pour la table des Serpentards ce matin. Pendant les dernières semaines il était enfermé sur lui-même, mais jamais si vil comme il l'était juste avant. Des insultes de ce genre, faisait facilement bondir Hermione quand elles venaient de quelqu'un comme Malfoy,  elle s'en fichait de lui. Mais là c'était différent.

Bientôt, le hall se vidait. Quand Harry se leva, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione. Ils échangèrent un regard tendu, puis, elle serra ses livres contre sa poitrine, et le contourna. Harry secoua sa tête. Elle resterait comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse. Enfin, s'il s'excuse un jour.

« Harry. » Ron s'attendait à une réponse, quand Harry se retourna. Comme aucunes remarques sournoises ne vint, il croisa ses bras, et plissa les yeux sous le regard de son ami. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Elle s'inquiète juste pour toi. »

« C'est justement ça son problème. » Il partit, laissant un Ron perplexe debout à côté de la table. Il avait presque quitté le Hall quand la voix Draco Malfoy l'arrêta.

« Des ennuis avec tes amis, Potter ? » demanda Malfoy. Lui, Goyle et Crabbe bougèrent pour bloquer le chemin à Harry pour sortir du Hall. Un coin de la bouche de Malfoy forma un rictus diabolique. « Si j'étais toi, j'essaierais de garder mes amis, même s'ils sont pathétiques. » 

« Ah bon ? » demanda Harry, avançant d'un pas vers Draco. Draco n'intimidait aucunes personnes sensées – il était plus une peste qu'autre chose. [Si seulement il pouvait réaliser ça,] pensa Harry. « Je suppose que c'est pour cette même raison, qu'on te voit toujours avec ces deux là ? » Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Crabbe et Goyle, qui étaient dans leur molle position habituelle. Sa voix prit un ton un peu plus sous-entendu quand il ajouta, « C'est pour CETTE raison, n'est-ce pas, Malfoy ? »

Le large sourire sur le visage de l'autre garçon s'effaça peu à peu. « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? » grogna t-il les dents serrées.

Harry haussa nonchalamment les épaules. « Tu pensais que je voulais dire quoi ? » Il rencontra le regard de Malfoy, se réjouissant en voyant dans ses yeux une rage contenue. Il attendit une réponse, quand rien ne vint, il poussa Malfoy pour sortir. « Dégage de mon chemin. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, Potter ? » demanda Draco avec un sourire sournois et amusé sur son visage. « T'es-tu levé ce matin en te disant, 'Peut-être que je vais jouer au méchant garçon aujourd'hui ? » Ses yeux se plissèrent quand Harry se retourna. « Tu penses que tu es comme ça? »

« Plus que tu ne le seras jamais, » était la froide réplique de Harry. Il vit, pour juste une seconde, une étincelle de peur dans les yeux de Draco Malfoy. Il dirigea son regard sur Crabbe et Goyle. Les bouffons de Malfoy étaient en manque de mots. Au plus profond de lui, Harry adorait cette sensation de supériorité. Il avait véritablement défié la « position » de Draco. Malfoy n'était rien. Il montait juste sur ses grands chevaux grâce à son nom de famille.

Il aurait pu laisser Draco, debout dans le Hall, muet. Cependant, une voix en lui, lui disait d'aller plus loin.

 « Au cas où tu aurais oublié, » continua t-il, alors qu'il avança d'un pas vers Draco. « Certaines familles de sorciers sont meilleures que d'autres. Heureusement pour toi, non ? Si se n'était pas le cas, la tienne ne serait pas capable de te garder ici. » Il fit une pause, sa tête se penchant un peu sur la gauche. « Tu n'as encore rien d'un sorcier, l'es-tu, Draco ? »

Les élèves qui se regroupaient autour d'eux pour assister à la confrontation, tombèrent dans un lourd silence, attendant la réponse de Malfoy.

La mâchoire de Malfoy se serra alors qu'il lançait un regard furieux à Harry, son visage encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Le silence régnait, aussi bien qu'ils avaient toute l'attention du public. Potter avait lancé un défi il ne pouvait plus reculer.

« Au moins j'ai encore une famille, Potter, » siffla t-il après un moment de silence. Son sourire lèche-botte revint de nouveau, quand les élèves murmurèrent.

Ginny Weasley se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, et essayait désespérément de regarder par-dessus des Serdaigles de cinquième année devant elle. Elle pouvait à peine voir Harry qui faisait face à Malfoy, et entendait seulement des morceaux de leur conversation. Elle se tendit pour voir plus.

La mâchoire de Harry se desserra après une minute, et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. « Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr, si j'étais toi, Draco. » Ses yeux étincelèrent diaboliquement derrière ses lunettes. « Aussi loyal qu'ils sont, ils peuvent encore changer de camp. Tu-Sais-Qui n'aimerait pas ça, non ? » 

Malfoy n'avait aucune réponse hargneuse à cela. Il resta juste debout dans le Hall, fixant le visage, maintenant satisfait, de Harry. Il lança un bref regard au reste des élèves, remarquant la déception sur les figures des Serpentards. Il bougea inconfortablement de sa place. Potter l'avait humilié, comme jamais auparavant, devant toute l'école. A la fin de la journée, tout le monde serait au courant.

"Venez," grinça t-il alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil vers Crabbe et Goyle. Les deux garçons restèrent à leur place, incapables de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. « Vous êtes sourds ? J'ai dit venez ! » Sans les attendre, il se fraya un chemin dans la foule.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda quelqu'un à Ginny, alors que le public partait et se dirigeait vers leur classe. « Qu'est-ce qu'à dit Harry ? »

Ginny tendit le cou pour regarder Malfoy. Draco essayait de se débarrasser de Pansy Parkinson qui voulait lui parler. Apparemment, quelque soit ce que Harry avait dit à Draco, ça l'avait bouleversé terriblement. Pendant un court instant, elle se sentait désolée pour lui.

« Allons-y, Ginny, » dit une autre fille, tirant la robe de Ginny. « Je n'ai pas envi d'être en retard pour le cours de potions ! »

Durant toute la matinée de classe, Harry ne paya aucune attention au cours, et même, n'essayait même pas de prétendre d'être intéressé par le sujet. Il s'assit seul, au fond de la classe, pensif. Il n'avait pas besoin de se soucier qu'on l'interrompe, étant donné que Hermione refusait de lui parler, et Ron semblait la suivre. Ce ne fut pas surprenant de la part de Ron. Il pensait à beaucoup de choses : sa confrontation avec Draco, Voldemort, ses parents, et s'il avait été mis dans la bonne maison, avec pleins d'autres choses.

Quand l'heure du dîner arriva, il avait dit moins de deux mots aux autres élèves. A sa place, au bout de la table de Griffondor, loin de Ron et de Hermione, il s'assit lourdement. La nourriture restait intacte sur son plat il n'avait pas faim du tout. A l'autre extrémité, il entendait les voix étouffées de Ron et de Hermione. Ils étaient en train de parler de leur autre ami à propos de ce matin. L'incident « Malfoy » était devenu le sujet du jour.

La tête appuyée sur ses mains, il y repensa. Ca avait été horriblement bien, pas seulement parce que Malfoy le méritait, c'était amusant. Il avait adoré enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, et il l'avait fait si bien, qu'il était parvenu à le bouleverser. La meilleure partie était qu'il ne ressentait aucune culpabilité pour ce qu'il avait dit, même si une partie en lui, lui disait qu'il devrait.

Il examina les élèves des autres tables : les Serdaigles, les Pouffsoufles, et les Serpentards. Des premières aux septièmes années, il les voyait sous différents regards. Ces personnes, et aussi tous ceux qu'il connaissait, avaient grandi connaissant le nom Harry Potter. Un nom habituellement lié avec celui de Voldemort.

Pourquoi ne devrait-il pas être connu ? Il était le Survivant, après tout. Il avait perdu des parents qu'il n'avait jamais connus grâce à Voldemort, et avait vécu onze années de sa vie en Enfer. Pourquoi ne devraient-ils pas connaître son nom ? Pourquoi tout le monde ne devrait-il pas savoir qui il était, et le respecter ? 

Son regard atterrit sur la table des Serpentards, il vit Malfoy détourner les yeux. Même après ce qui est arrivé ce matin, Malfoy se débrouillait pour garder sa crédibilité auprès de ses amis. Bien entendu, c'était typiquement un comportement de Serpentard. Malgré l'humiliation publique, le nom de Malfoy conservait toujours sa puissance aux yeux de la maison des Serpentards.

[Ca aurait pu être toi, Harry] dit une voix au plus profond de son esprit cette voix qui grandissait de plus en plus ces dernières semaines. [Le Choixpeau voulait te mettre à Serpentard au début, mais tu avais peur. Tu avais peur de ton propre pouvoir.]

Harry détacha son regard des Serpentards. Etait-ce véritablement pour cette raison, qu'il avait tellement insisté pour ne pas être à Serpentard ? Encore une fois, s'il avait été placé là-bas, beaucoup de choses auraient été différentes. Le monde était tranquille parce qu'il avait dit non. Aussi, Voldemort et ses maléfices restaient.

[Regarde le prix que ça t'a coûté,] continua la voix. [Tu ne peux pas avoir une vie normale comme tout le monde. Est-ce que ça vaut la peine d'être le « bon garçon » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour toi, Harry, mis à part t'apporter de la souffrance ?]

Harry pressa les palmes de ses mains sur son front, alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Il n'avait aucunes raisons à l'esprit, ce n'était pas habituel de ne trouver aucune réponse. Quand il considéra honnêtement la question, il n'avait pas de réponse. Aucunes qui étaient « honorable », à aucun degré. Non, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Pas pour lui. Tout les autres profitaient de leur vie, la vie, ils ne l'auraient probablement pas s'il n'y avait pas eu de Harry Potter. Ce n'était pas juste. Et le combat, lui semblait-il, était plutôt absurde. Ses propres parents étaient morts, et Voldemort est revenu.

[Attention, ou tu finiras juste comme eux. Ce n'est pas juste non plus, non?]

« Harry, tu vas bien ? »

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent quand il entendit la voix de Ginny Weasley lui parler. Il enleva sa tête de ses mains, et la trouva debout devant lui. Elle semblait si anxieuse pour lui, ses yeux étaient remplis d'inquiétude. Plus que tout au monde, il souhaitait qu'elle s'en aille.

Ginny passa un bref regard sur lui puis sur le reste de la table des Griffondors. Ils ne faisaient que parler du pauvre Harry, depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis. Aucuns d'entre eux, pas même Ron, n'avaient essayé de trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Et ils s'appelaient les amis de Harry. Ses yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau Harry.

« Pourquoi tu t'en occuperais ? » demanda t-il, quand il «était évident qu'elle ne partirait pas. Depuis le jour où il avait rencontré Ginny sur le quai 9 trois-quarts, lors de sa première année à Poudlard, la plus jeune Weasley avait eu un faible pour lui. Même si elle le dément maintenant, elle l'avait toujours. Tout le monde le savait aussi.

« Tu as agis si étrangement depuis ce matin, » lui dit-elle. Elle s'assit sur le peu d'espace qu'il y avait à côté de lui. « Je pensais … que tu aimerais… parler à quelqu'un. Si tu en as besoin, je suis là. » Elle dévia son regard timide de lui. Son cœur battait plus vite, quand elle était à côté de lui.

[Stupide fille,] dit la voix alors que Harry fixait la silhouette de Ginny. [En parler? Qu'y a t-il à parler? Elle ne serait pas en vie, si ça n'en tenait qu'à toi. Oui, elle a une vie gâtée et amusante, merci à tes sacrifices.]    

« Je n'ai pas besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit, Ginny, » murmura t-il. Sa main se leva, et ses doigts massèrent sa tempe droite. La douleur était maintenant devenue un vibrement ennuyeux. « Pars juste, et laisse-moi seul. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils et ses épaules tombèrent. « D…D'accord, » répondit-elle docilement. Elle avala sa salive avait difficulté, et sentit le picotement de chaudes larmes dans ses yeux. « Je…Je voulais juste t'aider, Harry. »

[Aider ? Ca c'est la meilleure. C'est toi qui à sauver sa vie sans valeur, et elle croit qu'elle peut aider?]

Harry secoua la tête, puis posa son regard sur Ginny, qui était maintenant debout à ses côtés, prête à partir. « Attends une seconde, » dit-il. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venaient les mots. C'était comme si il n'avait plus le contrôle de ses actes, et que quelqu'un d'autre parlait à travers lui.

Les yeux de Ginny étincelèrent instantanément, et elle se retourna. « Oui ? » demanda t-elle, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop exaspérante.

« Peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être que j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. » Il regarda ses traits s'étirer en entendant cela. Un petit sourire se dessina sur le coin de sa bouche. « Si tu veux toujours me parler. »

« Bien sûr que je veux ! » rayonna t-elle heureuse. « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Harry. » Elle vira en un rouge brillant, détournant les yeux rapidement. Elle disait toujours les choses les plus idiotes quand elle était près de lui. Pas besoin de se questionner, pour savoir pourquoi il la trouvait futile. 

« Je te verrais plus tard, » répondit-il. Il n'enleva jamais ses yeux de la jeune fille. Elle restait nerveusement sur place tordant ses mains. [On va voir bien combien tu feras pour moi,] ajouta t-il dans sa tête. « Ce soir. Juste en dehors du Hall. »

« Ce soir ? » Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. La fête d'Halloween était ce soir, et c'était toujours très amusant. Elle passa du regard le Hall. Les élèves partaient pour les cours de cette après-midi. Elle devait savoir qu'est-ce qui était important – le problème de Harry ou la fête. « D'accord, » dit-elle en e regardant. « Je te verrais plus tard. »

« Bien. » Ses yeux la suivirent alors qu'elle partait rejoindre le reste de ses amis de sixième année.[Oui, on va voir combien elle va faire pour toi, Harry.] Il laissa son regard tomber sur le sol, un flot de culpabilité montant en lui. Ce n'était pas juste. Ginny Weasley n'avait rien fait de mal dans sa vie. Elle était la sœur d'un de ses meilleurs amis, et elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui. 

[Arrête de penser, Harry. Ca t'amène toujours des ennuis.]

Pressant sa main sur son front, il quitta la table et se dirigea pour son premier cours de cette après-midi. 

A suivre…

***************************************************************************

Alors c'est bien ?? Vous avez aimé ?? 

A l'origine c'était un seul chapitre mais je l'ai coupé en deux !!!

Dites moi si ça vaut la peine que je continue !!!!!!

Toutes remarques sont les bienvenues !!!! Si j'ai fait des fautes faut pas hésiter à me le dire !!!!!

Reviews SVP!!!!!!!!!

  
   
  
 


	2. Détruit en un jour suite

**Note de l'auteur : **Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir updaté plus tôt mais j'étais en train de travailler sur mon autre fic et je n'avais pas le temps !! Bref pardonnez moi et voilà enfin la suite !! (Réponses aux reviews à la fin !)

**Disclaimer**** :Rien est à moi sauf la traduction, les personnages sont à JK et l'histoire à Net Girl.**

***************************************************************************

****

**_« Ruined in a Day », Détruit en un jour._**

Plus tard cette nuit, Ron s'observa dans son miroir. Il voulait être parfait, et pas seulement parce qu'il était préfet. Alors qu'il ajustait sa robe, il aperçut Harry dans le miroir. Harry s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, allongé sur la vitre, fixant les ténèbres sans fin à l'extérieur. Il fronça les sourcils. Il se demandait s'il devait parler de Harry à Dumbledore.

[Ce n'est sûrement rien de grave,] pensa t-il tandis qu'il se préparait de nouveau. [C'est jour difficile pour lui.]

Harry ignora ceux qui partageaient sa chambre pendant qu'ils s'étudiaient pour les festivités de Halloween. S'allongeant sur la vitre, son regard se dirigea vers le bas. C'était si bas, la terre, même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir à cette heure. 

Un vent fort soufflait depuis cet après-midi et les nuages passaient dans le ciel, cachant les étoiles et la lune. Il faisait tellement sombre et isolé dehors, un vaste néant avec seulement quelques rayons de lumière provenant des autres tours.

« Harry ? »

Il tourna lentement sa tête et trouva Ron, à une certaine distance, qui l'observait. « Quoi ? » demanda t-il d'une voix monocorde. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se faire sermonné par Ron ou qu'on lui dise qu'il devait s'excuser à Hermione. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on le laisse seul.

« Tu ne descends pas ? » Les sourcils de Ron se levèrent, plein d'espoir dans ses yeux. [Peut-être que s'il s'amuse un peu, qu'importe ce qu'il a passera.] « Ce sera amusant.  Peut-être que ça va t'aider ? »

Harry se contenta de fixer Ron. [Amusant ? Comment pourrait-il savoir de quoi j'ai besoin ?] pensa t-il amèrement. Il recommença à fixer l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre. « Je suis occupé ce soir, » murmura t-il après un petit moment.

« D'accord. » La voix de Ron était pleine de déception et aussi d'inquiétude. [S'il n'ira pas, il n'ira pas. Tu ne peux pas le forcer.] « Si jamais tu changes d'avis. . . »

« Allez Ron, » dit Seamus alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre. « On va rater le départ ! »

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Harry qui était recroquevillé près de la fenêtre. Si Harry n'avait pas été incroyablement horrible avec Hermione plus tôt, il l'aurait félicité pour ce qu'il avait fait à Malfoy.

Ron jeta un dernier regard à Harry et rejoignit Seamus.

Harry entendit la porte se fermer doucement quand Ron partit, et il se détacha de la fenêtre.

Il était de nouveau complètement seul. Par contre, il ne le serait pas pour très longtemps.

***

Les bavardages excités de ses amis, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, atteignirent à peine Ginny. La nuit de Halloween était toujours l'une des plus amusantes de l'année à Poudlard. Excepté pour l'année où le troll avait pénétré dans les donjons. Elle était heureuse de n'avoir pas été là, parce qu'elle aurait été celle que Harry et Ron auraient du sauver – à la place de Hermione.

« Tu viens, Ginny ? » demanda Colin Creevey quand Ginny s'arrêta juste en dehors du Hall. Il jeta un coup d'œil au reste de ses amis qui entraient dans la salle.

« Hein ? » Elle réalisa que Colin était encore avec elle et qu'il avait parlé. Elle chercha de nouveau Harry du regard, puis dit, « J'ai laissé quelque chose dans ma chambre. Je reviendrai quand je l'aurai trouvé. Tu me gardes une place ? »

« Je le ferai. » Elle semblait distraite il espéra que tout allait bien. « Ne sois pas longue, » appela t-il après qu'elle se soit dirigée vers les dortoirs des Griffondors. Apparemment, elle ne l'avait pas entendu, parce qu'elle continua a marché sans un mot. Soupirant, il entra dans la Grande Salle, déjà remplie.

Ginny roda dans les couloirs près de la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Harry. Elle espéra qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis et qu'il voulait encore lui parler. Joignant ses mains, elle allait et venait, priant qu'il allait se montrer.

« Ginny »

Elle haleta bruyamment, tout en se retournant brusquement. Elle se calma quand elle vit Harry derrière elle, puis sourit. « Tu m'as effrayée ! »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention, » s'excusa t-il. Il se rapprocha, sortant de la pénombre du couloir. « Je t'attendais, Ginny. Je commençais à penser que tu n'allais pas te montrer. » 

« Tu es mon ami, Harry, bien sûr que j'allais venir. » Les mots étaient sincères. Elle l'observa et prit une de ces mains dans les siennes. « Et tu peux tout me dire, absolument tout. »

Elle était si innocente. Touchant, vraiment. Il détourna ses yeux d'elle pour scruter le couloir autour d'eux. « Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise ici, » dit-il calmement.

« Oh. » Elle réfléchit à ce problème quelques instants, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Je pense que l'on pourrait … » commença t-elle, mais Harry l'interrompit.

« Dans les dortoirs, » dit-il. C'était plus un ordre qu'une suggestion. « Je serais plus à l'aise dans ma propre chambre. » Il rencontra encore une fois son regard. « Si l'on était seuls. »

« Les dortoirs ? » Ginny avala difficilement sa salive. Son Coeur battait la chamade, et des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur sa peau. Elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre ça venant de lui, mais si c'était là où il préférait être, elle se plierait à sa volonté. « B…bien, oui, Harry. Je dois dire à quelqu'un où est-ce que je serai… » 

Harry plaça rapidement une main sur sa bouche pour la taire. Il s'approcha encore, regardant profondément dans ses yeux. « Je préfèrerai que tu ne le fasses pas, Ginny, » lui dit-il dans une voix précipitée. « On ne voudrait pas donner aux autres une fausse idée à ce sujet. »

Elle secoua la tête, incapable de parler, Harry avait sa main sur sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas été aussi proche de lui depuis longtemps, et elle avait oublié combien il la faisait perdre ses moyens. Ses jambes étaient bientôt prêtes à céder. C'était un miracle qu'elle fût encore debout.

Harry enleva sa main de sa bouche avec un petit sourire. « Bien. »

[Je ne devrais pas faire ça,] pensa t-il.

[C'est tout ce qui en fait le plaisir,] répliqua l'autre voix.

***

 A l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, Ron fixait la place vide à la table des Griffondors, là où Harry s'asseyait d'ordinaire. Il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas retourner dans le dortoir pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Harry ne l'apprécierait pas, mais cela apaiserait Ron.

« Hé, où est Harry ? » demanda quelqu'un de la table.

« J'ai une meilleure question, » dit Hermione alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur Ron. Elle désigna le bout de la table, où Colin Creevey et le reste des amis de Ginny se trouvaient.

« Où est Ginny ? »

***

« Harry … » souffla Ginny, mettant ses deux mains sur ses épaules, essayant de le pousser. Elle était dans une position désavantageuse, avec son dos contre la tête de lit de Harry, essentiellement coincée entre le mur et lui. « Peut-être … peut-être que l'on ne devrait pas faire ça ? » réussit-elle à dire, avant que ses lèvres ne rencontrèrent à nouveau les siennes dans un fort baiser.

Depuis leur arrivée dans la chambre de Harry, il ne pouvait plus enlever ses mains d'elle. Même si elle avait rêver de ce jour fortement, voulu plus que n'importe quoi dans le monde, cela lui paraissait mal à présent. Elle voulait le laisser parler sur ce qui le troublait. Là ce n'était pas le cas.

« Harry, » bredouilla t-elle quand elle réussit à se libérer de lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et regarda dans les siens. Elle n'y voyait pas le Harry qu'elle connaissait, tout ce qu'elle voyait était de la douleur. « Je … je ne pense pas que ce soit juste de faire ça, »  murmura t'elle timidement. « C'est plutôt … étrange. »

« As-tu peur que quelqu'un nous trouvera ? » demanda t-il en lui souriant. Il laissa ses yeux parcourir la forme de Ginny. Sa nouvelle robe Gryffondor était ouverte et s'apprêtait à tomber de ses épaules. Ce qui était en dessous de cette robe, ce n'était plus le corps d'une petite fille.

Elle mordit sa lèvre supérieure alors qu'elle détourna le regard. « On peut dire ça, » admit-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas commencer à s'imaginer dans quel problème ils pourraient se trouver s'ils se faisaient attraper. Et ce ne serait pas bon pour Ron aussi, lui étant un préfet. Si un des professeurs les surprendraient, ils auraient probablement une retenue pour tout le reste de l'année scolaire.

« Nous ne nous ferons pas attraper, » lui assura t-il. « Personne ne me manquera, et personne ne te manquera. »

« Mes amis oui, » répliqua t-elle. Elle se sentit très mal à l'aise quand elle sentit le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau. Ses mains étaient en dessous de sa chemise, caressant le bas de son dos. « Et, je pensais … je pensais que tu voulais me parler ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Son autre main resta sur sa joue et il la fit le regarder. « De plus, je pensais que tu avais dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi ? »

« Oui, je – je l'ai dit, mais je … » Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Ce regard blessé sur sa figure, l'évidente panique dans sa voix – elle voulait tellement être celle qui  l'apaiserait. Il lui avait montré tellement de bonté les années passées. En plus, elle l'aimait. Cette partie d'elle ne voulait pas arrêter ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle voulait tellement lui faire plaisir.

Harry sentit le corps de Ginny se détendre dans sa prise et, intérieurement, il sourit malicieusement. La fille lui faisait confiance. Il avait avancé aussi loin avec seulement une petite résistance de sa part. Combien encore ferait-elle pour lui, s'il lui demandait ?

***

« Colin ? »

Colin se retourna. Ron se tenait à ses côté, inquiet à propos de quelque chose. « Oh, salut, Ron, » le salua t-il. « Que se passe t-il ? »

« As-tu vu Ginny ? »

« Oui. Elle était avec nous quand nous sommes arrivés dans le Hall, » répondit-il. « Mais elle a laissé quelque chose dans sa chambre, et est allée la chercher. Je ne sais pas de quoi il peut s'agir. » Il haussa les épaules. « Evidemment c'était important pour elle. »

Ron acquiesça, réfléchissant. « Ca devait être, » dit-il absent. Il tapota l'épaule de Colin. « Merci. » 

Hermione leva la tête quand Ron revint. « Qu'a t'il dit ? Il l'a vue ? »

« Il a dit qu'elle retournée dans la chambre pour prendre quelque chose, » répondit-il. Il s'assis près d'elle, une expression inquiète encore présente sur son visage. Il avait une horrible sensation dans l'estomac.

« Je suis sure qu'elle reviendra bientôt,' dit Hermione avec un léger haussement d'épaules. « Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour elle, Ron. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? »

Ron rencontra son regard. « Toi, de toutes les personnes, as oublié le basilique ? »

Les lèvres de Hermione se pressèrent en une fine ligne. « Peut-être que l'on devrait s'assurer que tout va bien. » suggéra t-elle.

Ils sortirent discrètement de la Grande Salle faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire remarquer –excepté par Draco Malfoy.

Curieux de savoir ce que la Sang de Bourbe et le presque destitué Weasley étaient en train de mijoter, il quitta la table des Serpentards et les suivit. Bientôt, Ron, et Hermione s'arrêtèrent devant le tableau de la Fat Lady, qui, demanda aussitôt le mot de passe. Malfoy s'engouffra dans l'allée et se cacha derrière le coin, prêtant l'oreille pour les entendre dire.

« Je vais voir dans ma chambre, Ron, » lui dit Hermione alors qu'elle commençait à se déplacer. « Tu ne peux pas aller dans le dortoir des filles ! »

« Je suis un préfet ! Je peux faire ce que je veux quand la sécurité des élèves est mise en jeux, » rétorqua t-il. Il fit attention de ne pas parler trop fort. Rusard et Miss Teigne pouvaient être quelque part dans les halls. « Particulièrement si cet élève est ma sœur, » ajouta t-il en retenant sa voix.    

« Je me fiche que tu sois préfet Ron, » murmura t-elle un peu fort. « Ca ne prendra qu'une minute et je serai de retour. » Se tournant vers la Grosse Dame, elle donna le mot de passe et la peinture s'ouvrit pour leur faire place. « Maintenant, tu restes là. »

« Je viens avec toi, » dit Ron alors qu'il la suivait en passant. Lentement, la portrait se referma derrière eux, coupant les voix de leur querelle.

Draco plissa les yeux. Quelque chose était en train de se passé et il avait bien l'intention de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Après avoir jeté un œil dans le corridor, il se précipité vers la peinture. Encore une fois la Grosse Dame demanda le mot de passe, Draco donna celui qu'il avait entendu Hermione dire, et le passage s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il se retrouva dans la Salle Commune de Griffondor qui était bien différente de celle de Serpentard. Celle-ci était plus accueillante. Chaleureuse.

En haut près des escaliers, il pouvait entendre les voix de Ron et de Hermione qui se chamaillaient. Il monta la moitié des escaliers, puis s'arrêta quand il vit les deux sur le palier. Ils se tenaient devant une porte qui menait, ce que Draco pensait, au dortoir des filles de Griffondor. Ron insistait encore, il voulait aller avec Hermione. Bientôt, elle céda et ils disparurent tous les deux à travers la porte. Quand ils furent partis, Draco continua à monter les escaliers.

Sur le palier, il regarda la porte par laquelle Ron et Hermione était allés, puis l'autre. Ses yeux se plissèrent quand il se souvint comment Potter l'avait humilié plus tôt ce jour-là. Le besoin de revanche gagna cette fois-ci sur sa curiosité. Il ouvrit la porte du dortoir des garçons.

Près de l'une des portes, il entendit des voix. Elles parlaient plutôt doucement mais il pouvait clairement distinguer celle d'une femme, et d'un homme. Il s'approcha de la porte qui était légèrement ouverte. Se rapprochant encore, le Serpentard regarda intensivement à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, et un ricanement sans bruit suivit.

« Bien, bien, Potter, » murmura t-il très bas quand il trouva Harry … avec Ginny Weasley. Il n'aurait jamais deviné que Potter avait ce genre d'intérêt en la sœur de son meilleur ami. Comment pouvait-il  le décrire avec ses propres yeux – ces deux là, ensembles et seuls, enlacés passionnément ? Ca le rendait plutôt malade.

Comme ce serait magnifique par contre de rentrer brusquement  et de surprendre Potter et la fille. Une infraction qui pourrait faire un bien intéressant black mail. Ou mieux là, faire en sorte que Harry soit humilié comme lui. Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire diabolique, il imagina l'embarras qu'il pouvait apporter non seulement pour Potter mais aussi pour tout Griffondor.Quel scandale serait, s'il calculait bien, son coup.

Dans la chambre, Ginny commença à imaginer le pire. Pas pour Harry, mais peur d'être trouvés. Ils étaient partis depuis assez longtemps maintenant. Colin voulait qu'elle retourne au Hall. Si elle n'y allait pas, quelqu'un viendrait la chercher. Elle était sur le point de demander de retourner là-bas, mais avant qu'elle n'en eu l'occasion, Harry la laissa partir. Pour aucune raison apparente, il s'était arrêté. Il s'assit maintenant sur son lit, à moitié tourné de telle manière que Ginny ne puisse voir que son profil. 

« Harry ? » demanda t-elle avec attention. Une main passa dans ses cheveux défaits essayant de les remettre en ordre. Serrant sa robe dans une main, elle plaça l'autre sur l'un des bras de Harry. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Qu ... Ai-je ... fait quelque chose de mal?"

Draco recula un peu, pour éviter d'être vu par les deux occupants de la chambre. Le visage de Potter lui était clairement visible ainsi que celui de Ginny. Elle était bouleversée par l'arrêt brusque de se qui s'était passé. Potter d'un autre côté, était plus dans un conflit intérieur. Comme si quelque chose le troublait.

Harry posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, ses mains pressées sur son front alors qu'il se penchait. Il ferma ses yeux. En entendant la douce voix de Ginny, les soupirs de plaisir alors qu'il l'embrassait, cela le fit repenser a ce qu'il avait prévu. Elle lui faisait confiance.  

[Fait le,] précipita la voix. [Tu ne le sauras pas jusqu'à ce que tu le fasse, Harry. Es-tu vraiment un Serpentard, une âme destiné à la grandeur ? Ou es-tu un Griffondor, un pathétique idiot, dont la vie déjà misérable peut seulement aboutir à une fin horrible ? Allons, Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu seras ? Comment cela va t-il finir ?] 

Draco regarda Harry relever sa tête de ses mains. Potter avait le même regard sur son visage qu'il avait ce matin. Son regard se dirigea sur Ginny. Les lèvres de cette stupide fille tremblaient alors qu'elle fixait le lit.

« Je ne sais plus en qui je peux avoir confiance, Ginny, » dit finalement Harry. La décision avait été prise. Il regarda par-dessus Ginny. « Je me sens perdu. Personne, pas même Ron, ne peut comprendre comment je me sens. »

Ginny se précipita aux côtés de Harry et elle plaça une main sur son bras à nouveau. « Tu peux me faire confiance, Harry, » dit-elle doucement. Finalement, il allait s'ouvrir à elle et lui dire ce qui le dérangeait. « Tu peux tout me dire. Je promets de garder le secret. »

« C'est facile de dire des choses comme ça, Ginny, » répliqua t-il, secouant solennellement sa tête. « Mais c'est vraiment quelque chose de grave. Je dois être sur que ça ne quittera pas ces quatre murs. »

Les oreilles de Draco se dressèrent. Potter avait un secret profond et ténébreux à raconter ? Cela serait encore plus utile que ce qui se passait avant. Il écouta et attendit.

Ginny se rapprocha. « Je ne soufflerai pas un seul mot à personne Harry, » dit-elle. « S'il te plait … dis moi ce qui ne va pas."

Harry se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre par laquelle il avait regardé tout à l'heure. Il ouvrit les carreaux des vitres, laissant l'air froid de la nuit souffler dans la chambre. Prenant une profonde respiration, il s'alongea contre le mur et fixa le ciel noir.

« Je ... Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te faire confiance Ginny, » répondit-il.

« Tu peux ! » déclara t-elle alors qu'elle se levait. Elle le rejoignit à la fenêtre. « J'ai toujours été là pour toi. Je le serai toujours. Que dois-je faire pour te le prouver? Dis-moi. Je ferai n'importe quoi. »

Il prit un soudain intérêt pour les pans de sa robe ouverte, massacrant le tissu entre son pouce et son index. « N'importe quoi ? » demanda t-il d'un air détaché.

« N'importe quoi ! »

Il lui fit face. « Sauterais-tu de cette fenêtre pour le prouver ?"

Ginny le fixa. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et secoua sa tête. Avait-il réellement dit ce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait dit ? Sauter de la fenêtre ?

Draco était juste aussi surpris que Ginny. Il se pressa contre le mur, jetant plus précisément un coup d'oeil à travers entrebâillement pour bien voir. Ils étaient debout devant la fenêtre ouverte, se faisant face. [Potter est en train de débloqué,] pensa t-il.

« Tu ... veux que ... je me jette de cette fenêtre ? » Les yeux de Ginny étaient grands ouverts. Ca paraissait encore plus impensable quand elle le disait à haute voix. « Ce n'est pas un peu extrême ? Je pourrais me tuer ! »

Harry rit. « Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferai comme ça ! » Il sortit sa baguette la levant entre eux. « Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, Ginny. Penses-tu que je suis un imbécile ? »

Ginny regarda sa baguette puis lui. « Je ne vois pas comment cela prouvera que tu peux me faire confiance. »

« Parce que tu as dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi Ginny, » Sa baguette se baissa. « M'as-tu menti quand tu as dit cela ? »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucune réponse ne sorti. Elle réussit à secouer sa tête.

« Alors tu vas le faire. Tu prouves que ce n'était pas un mensonge et je partagerai avec toi ce qui me tracasse. » Il ferma l'espace entre eux, sa voix tombant dans un murmure. « Tu n'as pas peur de moi, n'est-ce pas Ginny ? »

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa baguette toujours dans sa main. « Non, je ne le suis pas, » murmura t-elle.

« Et tu me fais confiance ?"

Elle acquiesça. « Bien sur que oui. »

« Si tu me fait confiance et que tu ferai n'importe quoi pour moi, tu le feras. » Il plaça un doigt en dessous de son menton, et pencha sa tête en arrière pour qu'elle le regarde encore une fois. « Je ne te blesserai jamais Ginny. »

Draco ne tenait presque plus en place pendant qu'il attendait d'entendre ce que la fille Weasley allait faire. Qu'importe ce qui était passé par la tête de Potter récemment, il était certainement un individu bien plus intéressant à cause de cela.

[Si tu dis non, il ne te parlera plus,] pensa Ginny en jetant un œil à Harry. [Si tu dis oui, tu dois être dingue. Sauter de la fenêtre? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête pour dire une chose pareille?] Elle soupira lourdement. [ Tu dois te décider. C'EST Harry. Il n'a rien fait si ce n'est aider les autres depuis que tu le connais. Pourquoi te ferait-il du mal ?]

« D'accord, » répondit-elle faiblement. « Je ferai tout ce que tu me demandes, Harry. »

[Mon Dieu, elle va le faire !" Draco ne pouvait pas y croire. Il regarda, presque les yeux énormes, alors que Ginny attrapa le rebord de la fenêtre avec sa main. Après un instant, elle se hissa elle-même sur la bordure.

Harry recula de quelques pas, sa baguette toujours dans sa main, mais elle était derrière lui maintenant. « Quand tu seras prête Ginny, » dit-il calmement avec un large sourire sur le visage.

Draco entendit des sons provenant de l'endroit où il était entré. Quelqu'un serait bientôt là. Cependant toutes les punissions valaient la peine pour savoir ce qui allait se passer.  

Le vent froid fouetta la robe ouverte de Ginny et ses cheveux semblaient flotter au contact de la brise. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler, mais pas à cause du froid. « Tu me protègeras Harry ? » demanda t-elle la voix tremblante. Elle cligna des yeux alors qu'elle tenait fermement les bords de la fenêtre.

Draco vit Harry glisser sa baguette derrière sa robe avec un sourire sur son visage.  Le son d'une porte qui s'ouvrit, que ni Harry ni Ginny pouvait entendre, attrapa l'attention de Draco. La voix de Ron avec des mots inaudibles, suivit.

« Bien sûr que je te protègerai Ginny, » dit Harry alors qu'il lissa le devant de sa robe. « Ne le fais-je pas toujours ? »

Fermant les yeux, elle prit deux profondes respirations pour se calmer. [Il me protègera. Il l'a toujours fait. Il ne me laisserait pas me faire mal. Il ne ne le ferait pas.] Elle mit un pieds dehors, le laissant flotter au milieu du vide.

Puis elle avança.

Son cri strident alors qu'elle tombait, perça les tympans de Malfoy. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de réagir car Ron vint en trombe, criant le nom de Ginny.

« GINNY ! GINNY ! » Il se précipita vers la fenêtre ouverte et se pencha. « GINNY ! » hurla t-il.

« Oh non ! » Hermione ignora le fait que Draco soit là et entra dans la chambre. Ron avait toujours sa tête dehors, criant le nom de sa soeur. « Ron ! » Elle attrapa son bras et le poussa en arrière évitant ainsi qu'il ne tombe. « Où est-elle ? Ron ? Où est Ginny ? »

« Ginny ! » Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Ron, alors que Hermione tenta de lui parler. Sa sœur était partie. Il savait que c'était son cri. Elle était partie. Partie ? « Elle est … elle est … » Il ne pouvait pas dire ces mots. Le choc était déjà trop fort.

Hermione se retourna brusquement. « Que s'est-il passé ? » cria t-elle à Harry. Elle traversa la chambre, et quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle sortit sa baguette. Par un moyen inconnu, elle réussit à ne pas l'utiliser. « Que lui as-tu fait Harry ? Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Malfoy entra dans la chambre. « Il ne lui a rien fait. » dit-il. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, qui était affalé près de la fenêtre, des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

Hermione tourna sa baguette sur Malfoy. « Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » demanda t-elle. « Comment déjà as-tu fait pour entrer là dedans Malfoy ? »

Draco leva ses ùains, ses yeux regardant la baguette de Hermione avec méfiance. « Je t'ai suivi toi et Weasley plus tôt. J'avais décidé de rendre un visite à Potter, puisque j'avais réussi à rentrer. » Il regarda Harry. « J'était derrière la porte pendant tout ce temps. »

Harry devint pâle un moment en apprenant que Malfoy avait tout entendu.

« Et que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Hermione, s'approchant d'un pas de Draco.

« Elle était suicidaire. » Les yeux de Draco ne quittèrent jamais ceux de Harry alors qu'il parlait. « Pleurant qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer à vivre cette vie. Pathétique, vraiment. »

Les yeux de Hermione regardèrent Draco avec suspicion. Sa main tenait durement sa baguette. « Es-tu en train de dire qu'elle a sauté par elle-même de la fenêtre ? »

« Oui. » Draco regarda Hermione avec dédain. « Potter a essayé de l'arrêter. Mais c'était trop tard. »

Hermione baissa un peu sa baguette quand elle se tourna vers Harry. « Est-ce vrai ? »

"Oh allons fillette! » renifla Draco. Il leva à nouveau ses mains quand Hermione se retourna vers lui, la baguette relevée. Il fit un geste vers Harry. « Regarde à qui tu demandes ! Est-ce que le grand héro, Harry Potter, laisserait une stupide imbécile se jeter par la fenêtre sans essayer de l'en empêcher ? »

De nouveau, Hermione baissa sa baguette. Elle se tourna vers Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas déchiffrer l'émotion sur son visage. Peut-être était-il en état de choc, si Draco disait la vérité. Pour la première fois elle voulait croire quelque chose que Malfoy avait dit.

Elle regarda de Draco à Harry, puis laissa tomber sa garde. Les oubliant, elle s'assit sur le sol avec Ron et essaya de le conforter. « Ca ira Ron, » dit-elle, sa propre voix interrompue par des sanglots. Elle l'entoura de ses bras, le tenant près d'elle. « Tout ira bien. »

Le regard de Harry bougea de Ron et Hermione, à Draco. Pourquoi avait-il couvert l'histoire ? De toutes les personnes de Poudlard, Draco aurait été le premier à se précipiter chez Dumbledore, et raconter ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Le fantôme d'un sourire traversa les lèvres de Malfoy, et ses yeux froids étincelaient.

Avec ça Harry avait sa réponse. A plus d'une question aussi. Il regarda encore une fois la fenêtre ouverte. Il était responsable de la mort de la pauvre, innocente Ginny Weasley. Il en était la raison.

Et ça ne lui faisait rien.

***************************************************************************

Voilà c'est la fin de la première petite histoire d'une série de cinq épisodes pour l'instant. Donc il y a quatre suites à ça, la deuxième se passant presque directement après la mort, et pendant la même année.

Je ne sais pas encore si je vais tout traduire… Je pense que si je fais la suite ce sera à la suite de cette fic, en chapitre, pas en fics séparées comme avaient fait l'auteur…  Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !! Je ne sais pas trop encore !!

Réponse aux reviews :

Chen : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !!! Vraiment je m'en veux de ne pas avoir continué plus tôt… J'espère que tu as aimé la suite !!

Kaoru : Merci !!

Anemosys : Je suis contente que tu aimes !! Mais tu connais de toute façon la suite et la fin puisque tu les as lues ! lol

Nono : Merci beaucoup !! Désolée pour l'attente !

Arwen Potter : Merci !!! Vraiment je crois que j'ai pas été très rapide… En ce qui concerne Harry … tu as peux être raison, oui ? non ? Bref si je traduis la suite tu verras ! lol Sinon tu peux toujours m'envoyer un mail et je te dirai ce qui se passe ! A moins que tu lises la suite en anglais. J'espère que tu as aimé !!

Lulune : Merci !! Voilà la suite !!

N'oubliez pas de mettre un review !!! Il faut que je sache si je traduis bien et si je dois continuer !!

  
  
  



End file.
